tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ark Launch (SG)
Log Title: Ark Launch Characters: Deathsaurus, Dinosaurer, Emperor Prime, SG Huffer, SG-Kup, SG-Jetfire, SG-Scourge, SG-Shockwave, Stormfront Location: Cybertron; Space; Earth Date: 05/24/10 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. Category:2010 Category:Logs As logged by SG Huffer - Monday, May 24, 2010, 9:16 PM ----------------------------------------- Launchpad :An armoured launchpad surrounds and protects the recently-completed Ark. Its base is weighed down by the heavy starship, and it looks like it may not have been properly constructed to support such a large craft. ;Contents: *Autobot Shuttle <''Dominance''> *Console *Autobot Warship <''Ark''> SG-Huffer is sitting on the launchpad, feet kicked up and drinking out of a container. SG-Jetfire spots Huffer drinking from a container as Emperor Prime is trailing behind. He waves a hand to Huffer "Stand at attention, our leader nears!" SG-Huffer looks over with a "Wha?" then hops to his feet. Emperor Prime follows Jetfire out of the tarmac. "Huffer. Jetfire. Ready the Ark for launch." Ark> Emperor Prime climbs aboard the Ark, striding purposefully for the bridge. SG-Huffer salutes. "Yes, Emperor. Right away." He strides into the Ark. SG-Jetfire begins to make the preparations to ready The Ark. Emperor Prime glowers, "We must be sure to launch the Ark before Cybertron enters the Plait Expanse. Huffer, Jetfire -- is all in readiness?" SG-Huffer hustles around the craft, making last minute adjustments. Emperor Prime settles in the command chair, activating its launch controls. SG-Jetfire turns around in haste/panic as he feverisly types in commands. "T-minus 5 minutes...m''Ark'' - " Emperor Prime nods to Jetfire, running his own diagnostics as techs run around outside, clearing the launchpad. Huffer says, "All appears technically ready, Emperor. All of your requests have been implemented, and technical improvements incorporated. Ready for launch." Emperor Prime glowers, "Excellent." He settles back in his command chair. "Launch when ready, Jetfire." SG-Huffer takes a place near the flight deck door and resumes drinking. The Ark launches, and quickly enters orbit. Emperor Prime lays in a course for Earth. SG-Huffer glances around, watching for any signs of technical trouble. Conquest> SG-Kup is in orbit around Cybertron already as the Ark launches, studying the Plait Expanse Emperor Prime has launched the Ark, and as the warship breaks Cybertron's gravitational pull, he turns it towards Earth. As sensors pick up the Nemesis moving to intercept, the evil Autobot Commander growls, and orders Kup to move his ship into range and open fire as the Ark attempts to outmatch the smaller but sleeker pursuitship. SG-Huffer hears the command and runs to the front of the flight deck, slamming hands down on a panel and leaning forward to look out the windows. "What is this?!?" he exclaims, and then backs up to the command chair. Addressing Prime, he states, "I shall get to engineering right away and warn them to be ready for battle mitigation." He quickly bows and leaves the flight deck. Emperor Prime nods to Huffer, and prepares the Ark's own vast selection of weaponry. SG-Huffer hustles into the engineering section and addresses the technicians, "We have a Decepticon ship approaching. Kup is being sent to intercept, but we may see some action. Prepare tools and equipment for possible in-flight repairs and tweaks." Conquest> SG-Kup acknowledges Prime's order, and brings his shuttle to try intercept the Decepticon interceptor. SG-Huffer tests his radio and makes his way back to the flight deck for an update. SG-Huffer strides back in to observe. Unmindful of the fact that Kup's shuttle is heading for an intercept course with the Nemesis, Prime launches multiple missiles from Ark's aft. They converge and zero in on the Nemesis even as Kup's shuttle fires its lasers at the larger, faster ship. Conquest> SG-Kup frowns silently as he brings his ship in towards certain death. Ark> The Nemesis's port side is scorched by the Conquest's laser systems, although initially they do little damage. However, the Conquest doesn't slow or alter its approach as it fires, and seems to be on an intercept collision course with the larger interceptor. Emperor Prime growls as the Ark's missiles are mostly shot out of space, few of them impacting the Decepticon pursuer. He leans forward as laser blasts begin to rake the Ark's engines, doing little damage at first, but building in power. He glowers, "Huffer! Route more power to our aft shields!" Huffer says, "Yes, Sir!" He yells and gets on his radio. "Team! Power up aft shields, NOW!" He runs out of the room to ensure it's being done. Emperor Prime activates the Ark's ballistic cannons, firing back on the Nemesis as it closes the distance. SG-Huffer supervises as the technicians re-route the power grid. Ark> SG-Shockwave adjusts power from shields to engines. If he can get up alongside the Ark, a full barrage from the lateral cannons and missile batteries (not to mention the main turret) should knock the Ark off course. And into a convenient sun or black hole, if they're lucky. Solid rounds puncture thin spots of armor, causing maintenance crews to scramble in order to repair a minor hull breach. Ark> "We've nearly got them!" SG-Scourge says, "Just a little bit more..." He steels himself as he aims weapons and prepares to fire again. He hopes to nail an engine to send the Ark spiralling out of control. Emperor Prime's optics narrow as the Nemesis brings up the speed SG-Huffer continues to shout orders and ensure work is being done. Conquest> SG-Kup frowns as the Nemesis picks up speed, easily outracing the scouting shuttle and preventing Kup's attemptive ram. He fires lasers as the two ships disappear out of sight, and then returns to study the Plait Expanse as Cybertron begins to drift into it, disrupting communications and superluminous travel... Emperor Prime says, "Huffer! I need more power to the engines... NOW!" SG-Huffer Hears Prime's shout and relays the order. "Engine power, NOW!" He pulls up a systems grid on a holographic screen and starts moving things around. Ark> Dinosaurer feels the ship shudder as more power is fed to the engines. Emperor Prime frowns as the Nemesis pulls alongside the Ark in spite of Huffer's best efforts. It's Prime's fault speed was sacrificed for more firepower, but will Prime remember that later when the hammer comes down? We'll see. In the meantime, Prime orders all starboard cannons to fire at the Nemesis at what amounts to point-blank range. What the Ark lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in aft-kicking. Autobot Warship <''Ark''> opens fire on Nemesis as it draws alongside. Ark> SG-Shockwave begins to pull the Nemesis abreast of the Ark, diverting shields away from the opposite side. There's nothing on that side, what the hell would they need shields for? Anti-missile systems reengage to shoot down incoming ordnance, but many of the energy shots still cause some collateral damage. SG-Huffer Yells out again, "NOW! NOW! NOW! Divert all spare energy to the engines. Power down the holding cells, if needed!" Ark> SG-Scourge utters a nonverbal rumble of impatience as they close in on the Ark. "Do we almost have them?" he asks SG-Shockwave. "It would be a tragedy indeed if they got away. All those innocent life forms..." He clenches his talons and flexes them. Ark> Dinosaurer calls up from the cargo bay: "What's going on? Is everyone OK?" Emperor Prime glowers, "Huffer. Divert power to the starboard shields. Everyone else, prepare to repel boarders!" SG-Huffer drags items around his screen and steps back to observe the techs. "Good job! More super-energon for you all when we get out of this." He starts and listens to the comm device. "You heard the Emperor! Power to the starboard shields! NOW!" He punches the comm button, "Sir, do we still need full engines?" Ark> SG-Shockwave brings the Nemesis almost neck-and-neck with the Ark. The routes enough power to give the shields a little extra boost as he shouts, "NOW! FIRE!" Ark> "Firing!" SG-Scourge replies, opening up with another salvo on the Ark. "We almost have them!" he calls down to Dinosaurer. Hopefully this attack will seriously cripple the Ark. Autobot Shuttle <''Ark''> shudders as the Nemesis's weapons blast it at point-blank range. Still, its powerful armor and shields hold. It's almost hopeless... the Ark seems too powerful to take out in ship to ship combat. The Ark's return fire, however, severely mangles the Nemesis's port side. The Ark is en route to Earth, while the has pulled alongside it, exchanging fire. The ''Ark is larger and more powerful, but the Nemesis is faster and more agile. SG-Huffer stumbles as weaponry hits the Ark near the engineering room. "Status!" Huffer yells. Emperor Prime says, "The Nemesis has come alongside. All power to starboard weapons and shields! Stormfront, report to the bridge!" SG-Huffer receives the info and passes it along to Emperor Prime, "Damage received near the engineering bay. We're working to fix what we can from the inside." Emperor Prime glowers, "Do it, Huffer!" SG-Huffer grumbles under his breath. "Power here, power there. Can't you stay on one thing for a few nanoseconds?" Huffer then pushes the comm button again. "Order received!" Huffer says, "Shift the energy again!" to the techs, as he starts moving blocks on the screen. Ark> SG-Shockwave growls as the armor starts to take heavy damage, "Not good... losing some weapon systems..." He pulls the Nemesis upward, adjusting the shield angles as he maneuvers, rolling the Nemesis onto its back. The starboard side is still in excellent condition, and it's got the boarding chute on it as well... Stormfront keeps his balance despite the rocking of the ship as fire is exchanged. A nearby panel spArks from an overload and metal bounces off of a forcefield that Stormfront raises with but a thought. He is silent until he is at final approach to the leader. "You summoned me Emperor Prime?" He gives a deep bow before resuming his previous stance. Emperor Prime glances up as he directs the Ark from his command chair console. "The Decepticons have come alongside us. If they attempt to board, I need you to lead the counter-assault." Ark> SG-Scourge holds tight as the ship rolls. "I'm going to try to board them," he growls. : SG-Huffer says, "Go get Vera!" Stormfront looks at the displays to see the positioning. "Yes Sir. Anyone who's earned the right to stand in the foreground when they board?" AKA has anyone pissed off Prime enough to be a shield. Emperor Prime says, "Just you, Stormfront." He turns back to firing on the Nemesis. Meanwhile, the Ark and the Nemesis continue streaking thru space towards Earth. Stormfront gives a slight glare to Emperor Prime. "I'm Glad I've been pleasing you so much." WIth a look of determination he heads to the part of the ship that he feels would most likely be the spot for boarding. And quietly hopes a display explodes in Prime's face. Just to ruin that smug look. SG-Huffer me grabs a blowtorch and starts reinforcing the bay walls. Ark> Deathsaurus takes over Scourge's post. "Go with Unicron!" he says, offering good wishes. He keeps up the assault against the Ark, covering Scourge so he can slip out and board the Autobot craft. Ark> SG-Scourge nods and exits, going to attack the Ark and stop Prime. "Stay safe," he says to Deathsaurus, as he flexes his talons and prepares to do battle. Ark> Deathsaurus nods to Scourge, frowning in concern. He brings the Nemesis closer, to shield Scourge from as much fire as possible. Emperor Prime is on the bridge, flying the Ark as he sends Stormfront to intercept any boarders. SG-Scourge boards the Ark, and growls savagely. He bares his talons and charges at Emperor Prime. "You fall here, villain!" the Sweep announces, "No more will the Universe have to deal with your tyranny!" He slashes at Prime, attempting to damage something important. Emperor Prime stands in surprise as a boarder makes it to the bridge. "Remind me to kill a member of our security force." The Ark wobbles as Prime releases control and the autopilot takes over. Emperor Prime leaps backward away from Scourge's slashing claws, crimson optics gleaming SG-Scourge growls as Prime evades. "You're quick," he acknowledges, "But I'm pretty fast, too!" He warms up his headcannon and prepares for another attack. Emperor Prime glowers, "I owe you one from the last time we met." He activates his own shoulder-mounted cannons, firing on the Sweep commander. Ark> Deathsaurus takes advantage of the Ark's sudden listlessness to target its main engines and fire with everything the Nemesis has. The Ark shudders as its main engines are badly damaged. SG-Huffer gets knocked to the ground as the craft staggers. Shrugging, he gets back up, retrieves the blowtorch and continues repairs. "At least we're not shifting power again." "Oh, do you, now?" SG-Scourge growls, "And I have to take you down for the sake of all the innocents you have harmed." He bares his talons again, slashing at Emperor Prime again. Emperor Prime fires his cannons on the Ark's bridge. The fast Sweep easily dodges them, and Prime doesn't seem to notice or care as vital controls are taken out as he sweeps the bridge (no pun intended). He args as Scourge's talons slash through his thick armor like it was tinfoil. SG-Scourge smirks as Prime damages his own ship. "How foolish you are," the Sweep purrs, "Your evil is your own undoing. You will destroy yourself!" He gets the satisfaction of tearing into Prime's armor. "I will take no chances that you survive. You cannot be allowed to function." He aims his acid ray at Prime. Emperor Prime finally turns off his cannons, reaching out to grab at Scourge's head. "I'll rip out your optics!" Meanwhile the Ark continues to barrel towards Earth, now barely in control. Ark> Deathsaurus gives chase in the Nemesis, keeping up the assault on the Ark's main engines. Emperor Prime arghs as Scourge's acid ray burns through his armor. However, he doesn't let up on his attempts to rip Scourge's head apart with his massive strength. The Ark meanwhile streaks towards Earth's orbit, not slowing since Prime is away from the controls. Nemesis radios from the Nemesis, "Scourge! The Ark's on a collision course with Earth! You may need to bail out soon!" SG-Scourge hears the radio and growls. "It seems as though I'll have to finish you later," he says, wresting himself from Emperor Prime's grasp. He flees the Ark and returns to the Nemesis. Emperor Prime looks surprised as Scourge frees himself and flees. "What?" he asks, turning to look at the viewscreen. His optics widen as Earth looms into view. "Autobots!" He orders. "Full stop!" He leaps for the controls, fearing he's too late... Ark> Deathsaurus slows the Nemesis slightly, keeping up enough to retrieve Scourge if he bails, but not matching the Ark's collision course for Earth. SG-Huffer hears the command and checks his holo-screen. Alarmed, he punches the comm button, "Prime! we've lost all yaw control and are on the verge of completely losing control. Will try to repair, but not looking good. There's not much we can do." He turns and instructs the technicians to work on the control system. Stormfront stumbles from the hall. APparently someone decided to glue Stormfront to the wall and get past him. He manages a parting shot at Scourge. But now his attention is on the heading of the Ark. "Dammit...I apologize for the unexpected melee with Scourge. I was unprepared for the attack used. What can I do to try regain control?" SG-Scourge tears his way out of the Ark and leaps, turning on his antigravs as he aims to land on Deathsaurus. "They're finished now!" he exclaims, "But we should make sure they don't survive the re-entry." Ark> Deathsaurus nods. "Understood." Continuing to pursue the Ark, the Nemesis fires its remaining ordance, ensuing the Ark's inability to recover. Stormfront growls as the Nemesis fires on the Ark. "Prime can we tractor those slaggers down with us?" The Ark continues its out-of-control rush into Earth's atmosphere, shields and armor heating up at the friction of entry. Emperor Prime leaps to the command control, trying to wrest control. "Do it!" he orders. Ark> Deathsaurus looks over as Scourge returns. "Nice work," he grins. Emperor Prime regains some control, slowing the ship slightly. Stormfront gets to the weapons controls and attempts to lock a tractor beam on the Nemesis. "If nothing, they might be able to keep us from crashing...." Ark> SG-Scourge dusts himself off. "Thanks," he says, "Hopefully it was enough to stop them." He stares at the monitor, watching what the Ark is going to do next. The Ark is still moving far too fast, as it lances out a tractor beam at the pursing Nemesis. Ark> Deathsaurus's optics widen at the attempted tractor beaming. "Evasive manuevers!" he orders, trying to wrench away the Nemesis in time. The Ark briefly captures the Nemesis in its tractor beam... and then the Decepticon interceptor breaks away, and the Ark continues its death spiral towards Earth. Ark> Deathsaurus wrenches the Nemesis out of range, and follows the Ark at a more discreet distance SG-Huffer taps away on the control panel, fixing what's fixable and assessing damage. Stormfront tries to get the shields up as much as he can. "THis is not looking good Prime." He sees the ocean looming ahead. "If we could have at least found something important to crash into those soft cored Fools might have stopped our decent...." Emperor Prime braces for impact as the Ark slams into the Pacific Ocean, creating a giant forcewave as it disappears beneath the surface. Stormfront uses his forcefield to help protect himself. He'd share but....that would be suggesting Prime can't protect himself. And if he's lucky, The old one can take control again. SG-Huffer gets taken by suprise on impact, and is tossed around in the engineering bay with the other techs. Emperor Prime is knocked around as well, but survives he crash much better than 90% of the crew. Stormfront gets bounced around, but the damage isn't as bad as it could have been. Being that he's able to regain his feet quicker than most due to the forcefield, he gets to the closest console and begins hitting buttons. He hits the intercom, "Any and all survivors, begin locking down all doors to prevent flooding in any compromised compartments." He begins trying to bring up shields, or at least get his own shielding hooked to the ship's in order to buy time and save lives. Stupid morals. The Ark settles on the bottom of the Pacific Emperor Prime climbs to his feet at the Ark settles. Getting on the intercom, he calls back to Engineering. Stormfront . o 0 ( Dammit, he lived. Oh well. ) SG-Huffer slowly stirs amongst the pile of scrap metal now in the room. He firmly plants a hand on a nearby generator and pulls himself up, muttering, "It'd be NICE if someone could actually learn how to FLY one of these things!" Stormfront chuckles to himself at Huffer's comment. "This went better than I expected...any plans fearless Leader?" Emperor Prime glowers at Stormfront. "Assess damage, and assist Huffer if necessary." Stormfront salutes, "Yes Emperor Prime!" He quickly turns on a heel and heads off the bridge. He makes sure that his face is completely turned away before smirking ever so slightly Emperor Prime powers down all unessential systems, and moves to an airlock to investigate the new land he's destined to conquer.